


Born to Be My Baby

by poisontaster



Series: Light 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 months after My Bitter Hands. Dean likes his wife best when she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Be My Baby

Lena is sleeping. She slept a lot the last time she was pregnant too, and it's been even worse this time around. Of course, this time it's twins and he's sure they're sapping her energy that much more.

She's curled up around the round of her belly in the middle of the bed looking exhausted and tiny, small feet tucked under one another. Dean goes to the closet for one of the extra blankets and makes himself a crescent in the space that's left, drawing the soft drape over them both. He curves his arm over her and buries his face in the back of her neck where the last trace of her body wash lingers after all day with an active, busy one-year old.

Lena stirs but doesn't wake, some of her weight shifting back so that she's cradled against him. His hand works in slow, soothing circles across her belly the way she likes it and the corners of her lips turn up faintly. Nothing suits her as well as pregnancy—which he finds ironic. Her face has filled out with her belly and all of her feels just round and soft but still solid. Something that fills his hands, instead of lying across them.

He doesn't mean to, but he feels himself hardening against her rump, his hips rocking in gestures hopefully too slight to wake her. She does need her sleep. And though he'd like to fuck her over every surface in the house, sometimes twice, he doesn't like to interfere with her rest.

Suddenly, from Miria's room and from the monitor on the nightstand, he hears their daughter's doubled fretful cries. Lena jerks, her ass mashing deliciously and distractingly into his cock for a moment before her brown eyes blink open, cloudy and confused. "Dean?"

She reaches over her shoulder with her off hand, patting lightly and absently at his arm. "Yeah." He sighs and slides backwards, putting one foot on the floor. Upright, he leans over and presses a kiss to her hairline while shutting off the monitor, halving the noise. "Go back to sleep. I got it."

She nods and shoves her face back in the pillow, already most of the way back to dreamland. Dean can't help it; he smoothes one hand over the gentled curve of her spreading hips, down to cup her ass. "Pervert," she says without heat, muffled by the pillow and snuggles deeper into the blanket.

Dean laughs, gives her a love tap and wanders out of the bedroom to go play with his daughter.


End file.
